Perfect
by forverklainer
Summary: What happens when Kurt finally decides to forgive Blaine? How is their life together? Their is love, surprises, new people, you wont expect anything.


**Authors Note: Hey guys! So if you follow me on instagram that's probably why you are reading this. (My instagram glee fanpage is glee_fangirl_forever) **

**So here's what's going on, A couple weeks ago I started Role Playing. I played Kurt. We were talking and now have been talking for a couple weeks. And let me say our story is great, so many things have happened that I just need to share with you. It really is an amazing story so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor any of the characters**

**Rated k+ WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt's Point of view (POV)

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I walked across the busy streets of New York headed to my little bush wick apartment. I didn't live with Rachel anymore. She now lives with Finn but I didn't want to say goodbye to the place.

I looked at the screen of my iPhone to see a text from Blaine. I sighed. I really did not want to get into anything with him. It's not that I don't love him, that's actually the problem. I'm helplessly in love with him. But I've been in this place before, and he broke my heart.

The text read: Hey! We haven't talked in a while - Blaine

I don't know how he can act so casual. Despite my better judgment I texted back acting just as normal.

Hey! Yeah we haven't! - Kurt

The texting went on for a while, just catching up with each other. It was nice really. I arrived at my apartment and slumped into my couch phone still in hand.

I was thinking about maybe coming and checking out NYADA - Blaine

I bit my lip. How was I supposed to reply to that?

Yeah! That would be great - Kurt

Smooth Hummel. Real smooth. But I do want to see Blaine. And what harm could it do? I can't go the rest of my life not seeing him. Now way.

Is it cool if maybe I come in a week or 2? - Blaine

I took a deep breath. I could do this.

Sounds good. - Kurt

A week passed like the blink of an eye, Blaine was coming. I was cleaning the apartment like a mad man. Why are you doing this? I asked myself. He's your friend, your best friend Blaine. Although it shouldn't matter how the place looked, I continued cleaning.

A couple hours later my phone buzzed.

I'm here! - Blaine

My heart pounded, why is my heart pounding? I shook it off and replied.

Wanna meet at a café? It's sorta our thing. - Kurt

Why in hell did you do that? I mentally slapped myself. He totally thinks your flirting with him now. Before I could beat myself up more He answered.

Of corse - Blaine

I nodded. Okay deep breath, it'll be okay.

I arrived at the café to see Blaine already sitting there, with two coffees in front of him. He smiled at me warmly. My heart melted. Kurt stop, no thinking like that. He stood up and we shared a warm hug.

"Its so great to see you again," He sat down

I nodded "It's nice to see you too." I added a smile.

We talked for about an hour actually. It was so great, like nothing ever even changed.

Blaine looked like he wanted to say something but his brain was scrambling up his words, his eyebrows knitted together looking down at his finished coffee.

I looked at him with concern filling my eyes.

"Blaine, are you okay? You, you look like you have something to say."

He sighed and looked up at me.

"Kurt," He started as my heart pounded. "I-I need you okay? We cant both just sit here feeling and acting like everything is normal but its not." I nodded in agreement. He was right, but what did he mean? "But we can make it normal." He finished.

I raised my eyebrows. "I-uh." I cleared my throat, god I'm a mess. "What do you mean we can make it normal?" He took my hand and electricity surged through my arm to my heart.

"I know I hurt you, every single day I wake up and that is the very first thing I think of." He sighed and looked at me strait in the eyes, it was so emotional, a force bigger than the two of us. "Kurt there is an empty space in my life since we broke up, and that is a space no other man could fill, no matter how hard any man tried he could never ever compare to you." He closed his eyes tightly on the word never to emphasize.

I looked at his face, his perfect face. He knew exactly what to say. And he was right. We both need each other.

I took a deep breath and started my reply. "Blaine, you hurt me, you really did, and I know that you know that." He looked down ashamed at the sentence. I squeezed his hand and added to it. "But, I also know, you will never do it again." He looked up, his eyes filled with hope and watery tears threatening to escape. "I love you," tears of my own started to form. "And I'm ready, I'm ready to forgive you." I took in a sharp breath. "I want to start over." He looked into my eyes, not even my eyes. My soul.

We stayed there just staring, till his eyes moved to my lips. I took a shaky breath, I knew what was right. It was us; we were right, everything about us, every breath, every touch, every word, every kiss… I leaned over the table as he did.

And with almost a sensational gravitational pull with every good being of the universe, out lips met.

It was perfect to say the least.

He moved his hands to my hair and I moved mine slowly rubbing his neck and deepening the kiss. When he realized where we were, a local coffee shop, he pulled away blushing.

"We can't do this here." I nodded.

"Want to go back to my place?" I asked breathlessly.

He only nodded quickly in agreement.

Once we were back at my place Blaine dropped his bag and cupped my jaw in his strong hands, and took another kiss.

It was sensational. I kissed him back hungrily, we both obviously missed this more than anything, after a while we both moved to the couch I lied back and he was on top.

He kissed me passionate. I hesitated and added my tongue, I carefully grazed it across his smooth lips and he moaned and provided me access.

We kissed exploring each other's familiar mouths for quite a long time before we both decided we wanted more. He carefully started unbuttoning my shirt continuing to kiss me. I allowed him, this is what I wanted, and this is all I wanted and what my body had been aching for for so long.

His hands e=ran up and down my chest as I shivered to the touch, I did the same and slipped his shirt off. My hands rubbed his back and he moaned with pleasure.

He took his mouth off of mine and began to kiss and bite my neck. It was an explosive moment filled with nothing but pure pleasure. My hand rubbed his neck and I moaned as he licked and kissed the same spot over and over.

It was so much, and I wanted more, I needed more. I my hand trailed down til it found the metal zipper to his pants. He stopped and I looked to him.

"Is this okay?" I breathed, He nodded. "Yeah,"

I unzipped his pants quickly and put my legs around his waist, and slipped his pants off with my feet. He groaned with pleasure.

He flipped us over carefully and did the same.

I then took it upon myself and carried his bridal style to the bedroom.

I carefully dropped him onto the bed and he pulled me on top of him and kissed me deeply.

We both hesitated, and removed or boxers. We kissed softly and I took his length and stroked slowly. He moaned and tilted his head back. He was already hard and so was I.

I began stroking faster and faster pumping my fist. He rocked is hips into my hand and thrust heavily. I f=gave him my lips and he look them hungrily. This was all happening so fats, but it was so right.

We both knew t was going to happen.

"Do you want to give or take?" I asked him softly.

He shrugged tiredly "doesn't matter to me."

I leaned over and whispered seductively into his ear. "I want you, in me." He moaned at the words and nodded.

He began to get me ready, one I was I let him know. He slowly pushed in.

I moaned with delight, and remembered our first time

"Deeper Blaine." I commanded lightly

He did as he was told immediately and gave me quick hard thrusts, a broken moan escaped my body and my head flew back. I was so close.

"Blaine, I-I'm going to," before I could finish cum spilled over the head of my length.

He did the same, but inside me. He groaned and collapsed next to me with heavy breathing.

We sat there in each other's arms catching our breath.

"I love you," I said tiredly.

He gave a small smile "I love you too."

And we fell asleep coiled together.

I woke up in a tight embrace and smiled at the memories of last night beginning to flood my head.

He woe up minutes after and kissed my head.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled

I blushed at the name "Morning." I said softly

We both happily sighed.

"That was almost better than the first time." He commented

I nodded. "Actually, in a way I think it was even better.

He raised his eyebrows "Really? How?"

I shrugged "I don't know, it was a lot more familiar than last time, we both knew what we were doing," I happily sighed "And it was just pure love. Not like last time wasn't."

He nodded and smiled.

"I don't ever want to be without you." He told me

"I don't either-No no" He interrupted. "I mean it, I want to be with you forever, we were f=together for years, and last night was just…" He struggled for the right word.

"Perfect." I finished for him/

He smiled and continued taking my hands. "You were like my light in this dark tunnel of a life, and I love you more than anything." He took a deep breath "Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

My mouth hung open, just a week ago I was persuading myself not to even text back and now he wants to marry me? But I knew, my heart and my mind, ever fiber of my being knew the right answer to thins question.

"Yes." I breathed.

His smile grew wider and he kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss.

Perfect.

**Authors note: Omg! Haha that was only like an hour of our conversations and we have been talking for weeks! Please don't stop reading! This is one of many many many chapters! It gets so good, there's drama, hospitals, surprises and love, and you wont regret it! Please review! Thanks loves! **


End file.
